Fröhliche Weihnachten?
by Sapphira Eleyne
Summary: Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten und Severus Snape kämpft mit einigen Problemen, die auch immer etwas mit seinen Kindern zu tun haben... Bitte lesen und review abgeben!


Diese Geschichte war der Wunsch von zwei besonderen Menschen. Es ist alles für euch, Michi und Helen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß damit!

Wie üblich: Mir gehört nix. Außer den lieben Kleinen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und frohe Weihnachten!

xXx

**"Fröhliche Weihnachten?"**

Es herrschte Chaos im ganzen Haus. Seit seine Frau hatte ihn und die Kinder vor zwei Tagen allein gelassen hatte, besaß Severus keine ruhige Minute. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und alle waren total aufgedreht. Heute wollte er den Baum schmücken. Immerhin hatten sie es schon geschafft, ihn in die Ecke neben den Fenstern zu stellen. Ein dunkelhaariger Wirbelwind stürmte ins Zimmer.

„Jippie! Endlich Baum schmücken!"

„Wo bleibt der Rest?"

„Die anderen kommen gleich. Elissa muss sich noch ihre Schminke ins Gesicht kleistern, Aenna muss noch ihren Bären ins Bett bringen und Cassian muss noch seinen 'wichtigen' Brief zu Ende schreiben … Hier riecht es aber komisch, Dad."

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Areios."

„Tschuldigung. Aber da könnte ich schon fast Kotzen. Ne Tüte wäre echt prima."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte seinen jüngsten Sohn streng an. So schlimm konnte der Trank doch gar nicht riechen oder? Vorsichtig schnupperte er, aber da war nichts.

Sein Sohn zog eine Schnute und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Du solltest keine so großen Töne spucken. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen solltest?"

„Dad! Was soll das? Das ist unfair. Immer fragst du so einen Unsinn, den kein Mensch zu wissen braucht."

„Der Bezoar!"

„Ähhh … im Drachenkot? Ne, eindeutig in Doxyeiern. Ganz sicher! Oder?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal wusste er nicht, ob sein Sohn das absichtlich machte oder wirklich keine Ahnung hatte.

„Du bist wie deine Mutter!"

„Sicher, Dad. Immerhin habe ich das gute Aussehen von Mum und den Grips von dir!"

„Areios…"

„War nur ein Scherz! Ach übrigens, da hinten blubbert was…"

Severus drehte sich um, doch sein Trank kochte noch immer träge vor sich hin. Sein Jüngster wollte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreifen und griff nach der Schokolade.

„Keine Schokolade! Der Bezoar! WO?"

„DAD!"

„Im Magen einer Ziege. Wo denn sonst."

Elissa war ins Zimmer gekommen und packte die Kerzen für den Baum aus.

„Streberin!" Areios streckte seiner älteren Schwester die Zunge raus.

„Dumpfbacke! Du bist so dumm wie Bohnenstroh, wenn du nicht mal das weißt."

„Ruhe! Ihr beide" donnerte die Stimme ihres Vaters durch den Raum.

Mürrisch blickten ihn die Beiden an.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?"

Cassian und Aenna kamen ins Wohnzimmer. Die Kleine hielt die Hand des großen Bruders.

„Na, komm Dreikäsehoch. Lass uns die die Kugeln aufhängen. Die Anderen müssen sich erst mal mit sich selbst beschäftigen."

Damit war der Streit beendet. Zusammen schmückten die fünf den Baum. Im Radio spielten Weihnachtslieder und bald summte Elissa mit. Severus begann zu singen

"Oh Nein, Dad! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Areios hat Recht. Du bist ein grausiger Sänger!" lachte Cassian

Severus ging zu Aenna und hob sie hoch. "Ich kann fantastisch singen." Er kitzelte seine jüngste Tochter, die zu lachen begann.

„Ja! Ich stimme zu, wenn du damit aufhörst!"

Als sie fertig waren und zurücktraten, sah der Baum wunderbar aus. Die Äste wurden von großen Glaskugeln in strahlenden Rot und Silber geschmückt. Künstliche weiße Schneeflocken lagen auf den Nadeln. Die Kerzen erstrahlten wie Sterne, wenn sie brannten.

„Wo ist der Stern für die Spitze des Baumes? Die fehlt noch!"

Aenna hüpfte hin und her vor Aufregung.

„Da müssen wir wohl noch mal im Keller nachschauen. Elissa, mache du das bitte!"

„Warum? Soll doch Cassian seinen faulen Hintern bewegen!" Schon wieder zupfte sie an ihrem neuen Pulli. „Sonst wird der doch ganz dreckig."

„Oh, Mann. Du bist so was von eitel. Hoffen wir mal, dass du auch ein bisschen Grips hast. Und warum soll nicht Areios gehen? Er hatte sich schon heute Morgen vor der Arbeit gedrückt."

„Nö! Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Ich bin viel zu klein, um an den Schrank zu kommen. Außerdem ist es Lissas Aufgabe. Wie Dad gesagt hat."

„Wenn du sonst immer auf alles hören würdest, was Dad dir sagt. Und jetzt halt die Klappe, du kleiner Wicht!"

„Elissa!"

Severus sah sie schockiert an.

„Du gehst jetzt sofort in den Keller!"

„Aber Dad…"

„Nichts aber. Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen." Streng sah er sie an.

Wütend stampfte sie aus dem Zimmer und zur Kellertür.

Areios schrie hinterher: „Pass aber auf. Ich habe meine Cola vorhin verschüttet."

Sein Satz ging in einem lauten Krachen und einem Scherzensschrei unter.

Severus und die anderen drei Kinder eilten zur Kellertreppe. Mitten auf der Hälfte saß Elissa in einem Berg aus Besen, Kesseln und Schuhen und fluchte, was das Zeug hielt.

„Wenn das Mum gehört hätte!"

„Immerhin bist du nur auf deinen Hintern gefallen."

„Areios. Ich bring dich um!"

Elissa stand schnell auf. Dann legte sie sie Hand auf ihren Hintern.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Das tut weh!"

Der Kleine lachte.

„Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest…" drohte sie ihm

„Ich haue schon ab. Aber lass die Bude noch stehen."

Grinsend verschwand Areios, während Elissa zornschnaubend die Treppe hochkam.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Schatz?" besorgt blickte Severus seine Tochter an.

„Ja! Mit einem neuen Hintern!"

Cassian und Aenna giggelten vor lauter Freude.

„Ihr seid alle bescheuert! Ich warte bis Mum wieder da ist."

Wutentbrannt stürzte sie davon.

xXx

Nach den Ereignissen am Vormittag hatte sich die Situation am Abend etwas beruhigt. Zwar humpelte Elissa noch immer im Haus herum und hielt sich die Hand an den Hintern, wenn sie dachte, dass niemand es bemerkte, aber die Kinder stritten sich nicht mehr. Alle kamen gegen vier Uhr in die Küche um Pfannkuchen zu backen. Es war Aennas Lieblingsessen und sie hatte es sich heute gewünscht.

Dazu sollte es Kirschsoße geben, die bereits in der Porzellanschale auf der Theke stand. Elissa füllte Mehl in eine Schüssel, während Cassian die Eier aufschlug. Da er keine Lust hatte, das Geschirr per Hand zur Spüle zu tragen, ließ er es schweben.

Doch das ging nicht so einfach, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Das Geschirr flog nämlich nicht zur Spüle, sondern zur Terrassentür. Elissa machte sofort mit und ließ Besteck durch die Gegend sausen. Hingegen schaute Areios neidisch den beiden älteren Geschwistern zu. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen Zauberstab auf dem Küchentisch.

Severus war von dem Lärm angelockt worden.

„Hört sofort auf damit. Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass ihr außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern dürft. Elissa, Cassian! Stop!"

Da fiel sein Blick auf Areios und ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen.

„Nein! Lass meinen Zauberstab liegen!"

Aber entweder hörte ihn sein Jüngster nicht oder er dachte gar nicht daran, seinem Vater zu gehorchen. Severus eilte zu ihm, um ihn davor zu bewahren, seinen Zauberstab wie seine zwei älteren Geschwister weiter zu schwingen. Doch zu spät!

KRACH

Alles ging in einer großen Mehlwolke unter, als die Zauberstäbe einen kleinen Sturm auslösten und in der Küche herumfuhren. Teller und Tassen gingen zu Bruch. Die Schüsseln mit der Kirschsoße und den Eiern zerschellten auf dem Boden und ergossen sich über die Fliesen. Alle Kinder lachten und sein Großer begann zu sprechen.

„Die Masse an Essen weit und breit konnte nicht entfliehen des Gourmet Auge."

„Der Koch schüttet so die Säure in die Lauge. Daraufhin in der Küche alles explodiert." Setzte seine große Tochter fort.

„Grundmauern und Balken werden illuminiert. Ein Atompilz erhebt sich über dem Haus."

Typisch Areios. Vorher hatte er nur das ganze Zeug?

„Nein, es waren nur Wolken, die sahen es aus." Lachte die Kleinste

„Oh!"

Plötzlich hatten alle seine Kinder einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck und starrten zur Küchentür. Es wäre zum Schreien komisch gewesen, wie sie da standen mit den Mehlhauben auf ihren Köpfen, aber das war es nicht. Severus wagte nicht sich umzudrehen. Es war jetzt totenstill. Dann endlich drehte er sich um.

In der Tür standen seine Frau, sein Schwager und dessen Frau.

„Was … was…"

Fassungslos starrte sie in der Küche umher. Ihre Augen verengten sich gefahrvoll und sie trat in die Küche auf ihren Mann zu. Dann verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht, als sie auf der Kirschsoße ausrutschte. Sie ruderte verzweifelt mit ihren Armen, doch sie landete prompt und sehr unsanft auf ihrem Hintern. Elissa fasste sich unwillkürlich an ihren eigenen Po und rieb über die schmerzende Stelle. Dann setzte ihre Mutter ihre Hand auch noch in die Eier. Angewidert hob sie ihre Hand.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren? Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht? Wenn du nichts Besseres mit deiner freien Zeit anzufangen weißt, dann kümmere dich endlich mal um den Keller."

Vorsichtig kam sie hoch und näherte sich ihm langsam.

„Hast du nichts zu tun? Aufräumen vielleicht?"

„Du wiederholst dich!" blieb er ganz kühl.

Seine Frau stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus.

„Es war bloß ein falscher Zauberspruch! Sie konnten doch nicht wissen, dass gleich alles zu Bruch gehen würde." Versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

Severus Stimme war etwas kleinlaut geworden, als er sah, dass sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Zerknirscht und betreten blickten ihre vier Kinder zu Boden.

„NUR ein FALSCHER Zauberspruch! Hier sieht es aus wie in einem Tollhaus. Und was riecht hier so komisch! Da wird einem ja ganz schlecht."

„Ich hab's gesagt." Areios hob den Finger. Er ließ ihn aber wieder sinken, als ihn seine große Schwester auf den Fuß trat.

Wütend starrte sich das Ehepaar an. Dann wollte Severus an ihr vorbeigehen. Doch da war ja noch die Kirschsoße. Er rutschte prompt aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel gegen seine Frau. Beide stürzten zu Boden und schlugen sich die Köpfe einander an.

_Autsch. Das tat weh. _Dachte Areios bei sich.

Gekicher schallte durch die Küche.

Severus und seine Frau lagen in Kirschsoße und Ei getunkt auf dem weißen Boden. Beide hielten sich ihre Köpfe als sie aufstanden.

„Das reicht! Raauuus! Gehe zu deinen Zaubertränken, wo du nicht alles in Schutt und Asche legst und uns nur vergiftest." Schrie sie ihn an. Die jetzt roten Haare, Kirschsoße, standen ihr vom Kopf ab und Ei klebte an ihrer Wange.

Das kann ja heiter werden. Weihnachten wir kommen.

xXx

Über eine Rückmeldung würde ich mich sehr freuen!


End file.
